


Sarebbe stato meglio scappare via, lontano, lontanissimo, e andare a morire d’imbarazzo in qualche piccolo posticino sperduto della Nuova Zelanda

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mancava ancora qualche ora al nostro ritorno sul set e la scena che dovevamo girare proprio non riusciva a entrarmi in testa.<br/>L’avevo letta e recitata di fronte allo specchio - cercando anche di fare lo sguardo burbero di Thorin - non sapevo più quante volte ma niente, non riuscivo a trovarmi veramente convincente.</p><p>Fu per quello che mi azzardai a chiedere aiuto al mio compagno e amico e...<br/>Non sapevo neanche io come descriverlo dato il rapporto che intercorreva attualmente tra noi.<br/>Amante?<br/>Non per me.<br/>Insomma... Viste le cose da un’occhio esterno ero io quello da chiamare propriamente amante dato che il mio collega era padre e soprattutto marito!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarebbe stato meglio scappare via, lontano, lontanissimo, e andare a morire d’imbarazzo in qualche piccolo posticino sperduto della Nuova Zelanda

**Titolo:** Sarebbe stato meglio scappare via, lontano, lontanissimo, e andare a morire d’imbarazzo in qualche piccolo posticino sperduto della Nuova Zelanda  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit RPF  
 **Personaggi:** Richard Armitage, Martin Freeman  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 2222  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Di nuovo loro, sì.  
E questa è la ff più lunga che abbia mai scritto in tutta la mia vita.  
E forse anche la più porno! X°D  
Ne vado molto fiero anche se non ho avuto voglia di rileggerla per vedere eventuali errori. LOL  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.

**__ **

Mancava ancora qualche ora al nostro ritorno sul set e la scena che dovevamo girare proprio non riusciva a entrarmi in testa.  
L’avevo letta e recitata di fronte allo specchio - cercando anche di fare lo sguardo burbero di Thorin - non sapevo più quante volte ma niente, non riuscivo a trovarmi veramente convincente.

Fu per quello che mi azzardai a chiedere aiuto al mio compagno e amico e...  
Non sapevo neanche io come descriverlo dato il rapporto che intercorreva attualmente tra noi.  
Amante?  
Non per me.  
Insomma... Viste le cose da un’occhio esterno ero io quello da chiamare propriamente amante dato che il mio collega era padre e soprattutto marito!

Ma andai da lui, bussando sulla porta della sua roulotte.

\- Martin? C-ci sei? - chiesi imbarazzato per essermi fatto trascinare e aver assecondato il desiderio di ripassare la parte con lui.

Forse dormiva?  
Era con gli altri?

Ero già deciso ad andarmene quando sentii la sua voce chiamarmi da dentro la roulotte.

\- Oh, a-allora ci sei? - chiesi aprendo la porta ed entrando.

 

Ciò che mi si parò davanti agli occhi non so se mi fece prima spalancare gli occhi o avvampare.  
Penso la seconda.

Sentii il mio viso infuocarsi e le mie gambe tremare leggermente.  
Volevo scappare via, lontano, lontanissimo, e andare a morire d’imbarazzo in qualche piccolo posticino sperduto della Nuova Zelanda.

Invece non riuscii a fare altro che un singulto e a portarmi le mani sulla faccia, nel disperato tentativo di smettere di guardare Martin Freeman masturbarsi davanti ai miei occhi con un’espressione libidinosa e un sorrisetto stampato sul volto.

\- Ciao Ric. - mi salutò leccandosi le labbra e girando leggermente lo schermo del pc.

Evidentemente l’avevo disturbato mentre guardava del materiale pornografico e il solo pensiero mi fece avvampare ulteriormente.

Martin, completamente nudo e con la sua erezione svettante tra le gambe, mi si avvicinò e, scostandomi le mani dal viso, mi diede un bacio sulle labbra.  
Fu, con mia enorme sorpresa, un bacio veloce e casto.

\- Tranquillo, non mi hai disturbato. - dichiarò, superandomi e andando a chiudere a chiave la porta della roulotte.

Quello era un chiaro segno che non sarei potuto fuggire via neanche quando le mie gambe fossero tornate scattanti come al solito!  
Sentivo di essere decisamente in trappola; una trappola chiamata Martin Freeman.

 

Non riuscivo ancora a connettere tutti i miei pensieri - cosa stava guardando per farlo eccitare in quel... Dio! Lo avevo guardato! Lo avevo guardato! - quindi rimasi in silenzio ancora per un po’, lasciando che fosse il mio compagno a parlare.

\- Dai, vieni qui. - disse solamente tornando verso il tavolo dove si trovava il pc e trascinandomi con lui.

Non sentivo le gambe eppure stavo camminando.  
O forse era la mano di Martin che aveva preso la mia e cercava di trascinarmi sul “luogo del delitto”?

Si fermò quando arrivammo alla sedia e mi sentii prendere il copione dalla mano.

\- Eri venuto qui a ripassare? - il suo sorriso si allargò ancor di più e poggiò la risma di fogli sul tavolo.

 

I miei occhi cercarono di guardare qualcosa che non fosse il corpo del mio collega ma resistere a quella visione, nonostante fosse dannatamente imbarazzante, non rientrava nelle mie capacità!

 

\- Dai Ric, dimmi qualcosa! Vieni a sederti sopra di me. - sghignazzò, sapendo perfettamente che quelle parole mi avrebbero colpito.

\- N-no. - riuscii a dire con poca convinzione.

\- Non vuoi vedere con me quello che mi ha fatto eccitare così? -

 

Martin Freeman era un diavolo.  
Non l’avrei mai detto né pensato eppure, conoscendolo e amandolo, lo imparai a mie spese.

 

Non dissi niente, conscio che mi avrebbe capito.  
Ero tanto imbarazzato quanto curioso, non potevo farci nulla!

Forse però non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere me sullo schermo del pc.  
Odiai la mia curiosità e con tutta la mia forza di volontà cercai di fuggire da lì, da quella situazione che non sarei riuscito a gestire...

\- Non scappare... - la voce di Martin era troppo vicina.

Come ci era arrivato al mio orecchio?  
Mi aveva afferrato il polso e sbattuto contro un mobile, spingendosi su di me e non lasciandomi alcuna via di fuga.

Me ne accorsi solo troppo tardi quando la sua mano si insinuò dentro i miei pantaloni.

Era di mano veloce.  
O forse ero io che, frastornato, non mi ero accorto di esser stato spogliato della giacca e della cintura?

\- M-Martin... - ansimai.

In tutta risposta mi leccò l’orecchio e afferrò la mia erezione attraverso i boxer.

\- Sei eccitato... Da quando?  
Fammi indovinare! Da quando sei entrato. - ridacchiava mentre mi sussurrava quelle frasi con un tono volutamente provocatorio.

 

Provai a protestare ma le mie parole morirono sulle labbra di quel diavolo tentatore che, senza troppa fretta, cominciò a carezzare il mio membro.

\- Ric...  
Vediamole insieme. -

Tremai e mi aggrappai alle sue spalle per cercare di scostarlo da me.  
No, non avrei subito una tortura tanto imbarazzante!

\- Martin, ti prego. - bofonchiai, mentre mi girò il viso con la mano libera e scendeva a baciarmi il collo.

Per me non vi erano più speranze.  
Era ormai certo.

Martin conosceva bene i miei punti deboli e li stava stuzzicano proprio tutti...  
Le orecchie, il collo, il pomo d'adamo erano vittime della sua lingua umida mentre i miei testicoli della sua mano che, con esasperata lentezza, li solleticava e stringeva.

Lo vidi afferrare il portatile e girarlo verso la nostra posizione.

\- Guardati...  
Sei stupendo. - mormorò sulla mia pelle per poi baciarla avidamente.

Seppur rosso in viso guardai verso lo schermo e il vedermi seduto su un divano con una camicia oscenamente aperta e le gambe in una posizione decisamente provocante mi uccise.

\- S-sono foto di dieci anni fa. - protestai.

\- Me lo fanno diventare ugualmente duro. -

Presi un respiro più lungo degli altri e sentii scivolar via i miei pantaloni - strattonati dalla mano di Martin che, impaziente, cercò subito di togliermi anche le scarpe e i calzini - e la mia pelle percepì immediatamente l'erezione di Martin che spingeva sula mia gamba.  
Era gonfia, rossa e turgida...  
Avrei voluto dare un po' di sollievo al mio partner ma lui aveva già provveduto a finire di spogliare ogni centimetro della mia pelle e, senza neanche chiedere il permesso, prese entrambi i membri nelle mani cominciandoli a massaggiare lentamente.

\- Aaahnn... -

Martin, nel sentirmi eccitato e compiaciuto continuò a masturbarci.

\- Non hai idea di quello che ti farò Ric... -

Il mio stomaco si attorcigliò nel sentire quella che non seppi definire minaccia o promessa...

Le sue labbra catturarono le mie e cominciarono a torturarle: piccoli e casti baci iniziali divennero morsi osceni e lussuriosi, mentre le nostre lingue si cercavano con necessità e i nostri respiri si facevano sempre più pesanti.

\- Guardati. - insistente, la sua voce mi obbligò a fissare per l'ennesima volta il pc e la mia vecchia foto - È come se ti masturbassi allo specchio. Guardati e vieni. -

Fui colto da una serie di brividi e non riuscii a impedire al mio corpo di tremare.  
La mano di Martin e quelle sue oscene confessioni bastarono per farmi gemere e perdere in un orgasmo da capogiro.

La mia vista era ancora annebbiata dal piacere e il mio corpo leggermente affaticato; sentii però il mio amante ridacchiare soddisfatto.

\- Siediti sul mobile. Ho appena iniziato~ -

Aprii gli occhi e incrociai lo sguardo di Martin.  
La lussuria incarnata? Probabile.  
Non riuscii a dirgli di no - non ne ero in grado e poi non ritenevo giusto che il mio compagno non avesse raggiunto l'orgasmo - e, ubbidendogli, mi misi seduto sul mobile dietro di me.

Lo vidi sorridere e inginocchiarsi a terra.

\- Cosa...? -

Le sue mani mi afferrarono un piede e i suoi occhi incatenarono i miei.  
Mi si gelò il sangue.

Le labbra di Martin baciarono lentamente la pianta del mio piede e un nuovo singulto uscì dalle mie labbra.

Cercai di spostare lo sguardo ma i suoi occhi non me lo permisero... Era come avere delle catene, ero obbligato ad assistere inerme a quell'osceno e imbarazzante spettacolo.

Subito la lingua del mio partner andò a leccare le dita, con lentezza, per poi concentrarsi sull'alluce con le labbra: lo prese in bocca e succhiò.

Ricordo solo che il mio viso bruciava da morire e che la mia eccitazione si stava già risvegliando!

\- Ti piace. - constatò facendomi morire dalla vergogna.

\- Martin... T-ti prego. - la mia voce era così roca che mi stupii nell'udirla.  
Mi aveva ridotto in quello stato?

La tortura durò ancora per un po': la lingua di Martin si insinuava tra le mie dita e, quando sentì i miei mugugni divenire più alti si alzò da terra e cominciò a lasciare sulla mia pelle una scia di baci umidi che terminarono sul mio inguine.

\- Oddio... - volevo sprofondare da qualche parte, qualsiasi parte!

\- Hai fatto in fretta a tornare sveglio, eh? -

Già...  
Tra le mie gambe svettava nuovamente il mio membro eretto e desideroso di attenzioni da parte del mio compagno.

Mi sentivo un ragazzino vittima degli ormoni quando ero con Martin.  
Non avevo mai provato tanto piacere in vita mia - e neanche tanto imbarazzo!

Il perdermi tra i pensieri durò molto poco perché le labbra di Martin cominciarono a posare dei baci sulla mia erezione, facendomi sospirare e poggiare la nuca sulla parete dietro di me.

\- Mar... Aaahhh... -

Quando lo aveva preso in bocca?  
Quando?  
Non riuscivo più a tenere il suo passo...

Succhiava con una tale veemenza che fui costretto ad afferrarlo per i capelli e allontanarlo un paio di volte per evitare di venire nuovamente.

\- Già al limite? -

E di chi pensava fosse la colpa se non sua?  
Mi stava divorando...  
Non potevo che reagire così.

Ma dovevo pensare anche al mio amante, cercare di donare un po' di piacere anche a lui.

Con le gote arrossate guardai tra le sue gambe e cercai di allungare la mano per andare a masturbarlo ma mi bloccò.

\- Non preoccuparti Ric. - mi rassicurò e venne incontro al mio viso, baciandomi con dolcezza.

Una dolcezza interrotta da due dita del mio compagno che si insinuarono nella mia bocca, mentre il nostro bacio si faceva più coinvolgente.

Quando entrambi rimanemmo a corto di fiato ci allontanammo e Martin mi mostrò le sue dita umide della nostra saliva.

Arrossii e, capendo le sue intenzioni, allargai le gambe per permettergli di prepararmi.

L'ennesimo bacio che Martin mi donò mi aiutò a soffocare un mugolio troppo alto dovuto alla penetrazione troppo frettolosa; era al limite e lo potevo sentire dal tremore leggero che scuoteva il suo corpo.

Cercai di rilassarmi il più possibile per facilitare le cose e quando anche la seconda falange entrò in me mi lasciai sfuggire solo un profondo sospiro...

Le dita si mossero prima circolarmente - stava tentando di allargare l'anello di muscoli e nervi per non farmi soffrire più di tanto quando mi avrebbe penetrato con il suo membro - poi andarono alla ricerca della mia prostata.

\- N-non devo... - feci fatica a parlare - ... Godere solo io. -

Martin sorrise e, spingendo più a fondo le dita riuscì a trovare quel punto tanto sensibile da farmi gemere a voce alta.

\- Ric... -

Uscì, abbandonando le mie carni - sentii subito una mancanza dentro di me - e sedendosi in tutta fretta sulla sedia dove lo avevo trovato a masturbarsi inizialmente.

\- Vieni sopra di me... -

Scesi dal mobile e mi avvicinai al mio compagno: era così piccolo in confronto a me... Sarebbe stata la posizione giusta per restituirgli tutto il piacere che aveva donato a me?

Lo vidi allargare le gambe e massaggiarsi, tenendola per la base, l'erezione; mi posizionai sulle sue gambe dandogli la schiena e poggiando una mano sul tavolo e una sul bracciolo della sedia, per evitare di pesare troppo sul mio amante.

Chiusi gli occhi e trattenni il respiro, calandomi sull'asta di Martin.

Gemette compiaciuto mentre scendevo sempre più, accogliendolo completamente in me.

\- Richard... Cazzo Richard! - imprecò cercando di non tenere a bada il suo respiro affannato e baciandomi la nuca e poi le spalle.

Quando il fastidio per quell'intrusione diminuì iniziai a muovere il bacino e a lasciare che l'erezione di Martin entrasse e uscisse lentamente dal mio corpo.

Il mio compagno posò la mano sulla mia che stringeva il bracciolo della sedia mentre mi calavo sul suo membro... Mi stava dicendo qualcosa?  
Voleva di più?

Mi rimproverai per la mia incapacità di capire il suo gesto e, quando feci per incrementare la velocità dei miei movimenti, vidi la sua mano scostarsi dalla mia e sentii una forte morsa sull'interno delle mie cosce.

\- Scusa... Non ce la faccio più. - ansimò e, alzandomi appena dalle sue gambe, cominciò a prendermi con foga, spingendosi velocemente in me.

Mi sosteneva solo tenendomi dalle cosce perché le mie braccia, dopo le prime violente spinte, cedettero.

Lo sentivo entrare dentro me con una foga senza pari e non riuscii a resistere dal gridare di piacere!

Troppo forte e intenso.

Il nostro amplesso fu breve: Martin, capendo di essere ormai arrivato al limite, angolò il più possibile le spinte verso quel punto che sapeva farmi impazzire...

Bastarono poche spinte, alle quali andai inconsciamente incontro, a farlo venire con un gemito roco e quando mi sentii invadere dal suo bollente seme non feci in tempo a portare una mano a darmi sollievo che raggiunsi anche io l'apice.

Rimasi immobile, sdraiato sul petto del mio piccolo amante che mi strinse subito in un abbraccio; imbarazzato e completamente esausto riuscii solo a inclinare la testa all'indietro per reclamare un bacio.

Le labbra di Martin si posarono dolci sulle mie, distendendosi in un sorriso.  
Avrei potuto sciogliermi da un momento all'altro...

Ma quel dannato diavolo interruppe quel dolce momento con una delle sue solite frasi...

\- Che ne dice di alzarsi, Principessa sul pisello? - ridacchiò al mio orecchio, facendomi avvampare.

Perché doveva sempre finire con me che morivo di imbarazzo e lui che, tronfio, sghignazzava vittorioso?  
Perché?


End file.
